ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mrmichaelt/Archive 4
Welcome to my Talk page. Please add your message to the bottom end of the page and I will respond as soon as I can. ---- Please check email This is about article "Tobin's Spirit Guide". Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 07:09, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Spacing Edits Do we really need the extra spaces added to in recent edits? I still don't see the difference... Mrmichaelt (talk) 04:04, January 4, 2013 (UTC) :Nope. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 04:10, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Paco article I thought so because that was the test to see you guys wanted the article about Paco, & you guys passed it, therefore the answer was "no" & you can just get of it & can have Paco in the Quoatles article only. Like I always said to everyone, I only delivered the goods & whatnot. It's what you guys with the stuff delivered to you that is in your power to do as you wish. But don't worry Mrmichaelt, I won't have put the Paco (Ghostbusters) article on the Villains Wiki, I've just only added the Quoatles there. That is all. Thank you very much & have an awesome day, bud. Don't cha judge me! 18:20, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Brett Levin Quick question... who is Brett Levin? I can't find a thing on him. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 06:41, January 7, 2013 (UTC) :Writer of the article. It's the latest issue of GQ. I surprised to see a piece GB trivia in there. Mrmichaelt (talk) 06:47, January 7, 2013 (UTC) ::You mean this? lol Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 06:52, January 7, 2013 (UTC) :::Correct, that is the article. Read it when I was in a Barnes & Noble the other day. Mrmichaelt (talk) 06:57, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Added "Also See" sections to the three colleges/universities It was too hard to follow the way it was so I added the section. It may help me at least a little. lol Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 10:48, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Multiple Image Upload Button Problem The 'Upload File' button on the 'Multiple Upload' page is grayed out. Can't get to work. But the single uploads are working. Mrmichaelt (talk) 09:31, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :"Sigh" Well if you want to wait til later to do it, tho you managed to get the main episode screen caps up. Had a similar thing happen a couple weeks ago. Gave me the weirdest error too, to boot. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:49, January 11, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm gonna keep going. How long did the error last, last time? Mrmichaelt (talk) 09:53, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :::A hour or two. Trying to remember when it happened. I ended up uploading many things two times. Make sure that the error really did occur. Check "Recent Changes". Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:56, January 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::Must be a weird glitch in the upload script. I'm not seeing any registered error in the "Recent Changes" page. What should it read as? Mrmichaelt (talk) 10:00, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::If it looks fine in recent changes, then it is fine. It is tech patch time of the week again. I doubt I was the only one that didn't miss the updates during holiday break. lol Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 10:09, January 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Better it happens this week and not next. The bars to in the edit window on my talk page seem to be messed up now, have to hit enter a couple time to see the bottom part of text. Mrmichaelt (talk) 10:33, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Submitted the bug report to wikia. We'll see what happens. Mrmichaelt (talk) 12:04, January 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::No clue why, but its not happening to me "yet". Who knows, but you sure knocked out the last of the EGB episodes tonight. Finishing up adding collages to it. I still need to do the first 17 episodes of EGB, but thought I'd try to atleast build on the same areas. So what are your plans now that you have knocked this one out of the park? Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 12:12, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Just me? Bummers. Yes, the word "DONE!" sparked above my head once I did the last edit. It's been a long, long, long, etc. run on the animated canon. I'll probably only be doing IDW edits for the next month or so. I do have some Movie canon trivia to add but those are fast and easy edits. Ultimately, I need to catch up on sleep. Maybe work on the Legion mini and Ghost Busted Manga in February or March. I don't know yet. Sleep for now. Mrmichaelt (talk) 12:21, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Badge Glitch Just noticed this morning, but one of the badges is not registering edits I make anymore - the Black Slime Behemoth one for make 1,000 edits on Ghostbusters: TVG Characters articles. I know I did 6-7 TVG edits from this morning's Issue #13 edit and the count is still the same it was before. Maybe from when you changed the categories, the badge hasn't been registering TVG edits for everyone at the wiki? Mrmichaelt (talk) 11:50, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :Well on the bright side magic words work again (start a internal link typing and after four letters it comes up with guesses in a dropdown). Tho it looks like badge collectors got Slimed in the process. I'll go see if they are talking about it at Community Central. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 12:06, January 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks for looking into it. Oddly, it's just that one badge that's glitching. The rest are working normally. Mrmichaelt (talk) 04:29, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :I see what happened now. I went ahead and re-added the category for the four ghostbusters. I think I'll retire the badges either tonight or tomorrow night. Get your fill. lol Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 05:21, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ::I try a test edit. Mrmichaelt (talk) 05:24, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :::Works now. Since we're talking about badges. May I alternatively offer making the Category, Image, and Edit Pages end on a certain number (i.e. 9000 edits and that's all the badges you can get for the Edit ones), since I'm guessing the Equipment, TVG, and SOS have a finite number of badges? Translation, I want Dumazu badge. lol. Mrmichaelt (talk) 05:34, January 20, 2013 (UTC) The Chairman Hey Mrmichaelt, what's up. I forgot to tell ya the good news. 2 Fridays ago on January 11th, I just found & added the picture as the main top pic to the infobox of The Chairman on the Villains Wiki. You can add it to the the other The Chairman page here if you like. It's up to you. Right now I'm gonna add some more pages there today. I just thought I should tell you that. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:35, January 23, 2013 (UTC) :No, I won't. That image is an unofficial rendition done by Dan Schoening, the artist from the comic, posted on his deviantArt account. Until it appears in the comic in one form or another, it won't be used here. Thanks anyway. Mrmichaelt (talk) 03:44, January 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Mrmichaelt is right and I completely agree. It's not official. The Chairman is in the game and yes images of in game playing would be cool. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 05:56, January 23, 2013 (UTC) My Article Needs Updating Hi. My name is Craig Miller and I was one of the writers on the first season of "The Real Ghostbusters". I tried to "sign up" but the system keeps telling me it's sent me confirmation notices that don't find their way to my mailbox. But that's not the reason I'm writing to you. I noticed that my entry is incomplete; it doesn't list all of the episodes I wrote. I wrote "The Bird of Kildarby", "Ain't NASA-Sarily So", and "Masquerade" with my writing partner of the time, Mark Nelson. Mark's entry lists all three titles (and me as his co-writer). My entry only lists "Ain't NASA-Sarily So". I tried to edit the entry but found I didn't quite understand how the editing system works. I'm hoping someone can update the article. For more information, you can reach me at craig@wolfmill.com. If you want further background on me (as I notice you have a bit about Mark), I'm an animation writer with many credits (including "Beast Wars", "Curious George", "G.I. Joe", etc. - see IMDB for more), only the earliest with Mark as a co-writer. I'm chairman of the Writers Guild of America's Animation Writers Caucus. Also, prior to becoming an animation writer, I was a publicist for feature films, working on "Star Wars", "The Empire Strikes Back", "The Dark Crystal", "Altered States", "The Muppets Take Manhattan", and many more. You can see these listed on IMDB as well. For can find a bit about my days at Lucasfilm on Wookieepedia. Thanks, 00:34, February 1, 2013 (UTC)Craig. :Hi Craig Miller, :I am going to address the issue very soon as one of my to-do list items are crew and artists related articles. Being a fan of the three episodes you co-wrote with Mark, I'll address it today. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 00:43, February 1, 2013 (UTC) I got your message So, would that be considered, say, plagiarism? (What I did, that is) Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 02:04, February 12, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, it would be. The rule is specified in the "Basic Editing Rules" in the Editing Guidelines. Mrmichaelt (talk) 02:10, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Psychokinetic Atomospheric Influence Hey what's up. I got the image of Psychokinetic Atmospheric Influence from the first Ghostbusters movie and it is the main picture of the page of the same name on the Villains WIki. I don't know you guys want or what for the same page here. I'm just lettin' you guys know while I'm still doin' both editing and uploading additional photos both old & new only on the other wikis including the Villains Wiki itself. No big deal. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 22:20, March 8, 2013 (UTC) *This wiki doesn't need it. After a quick check it looks like that image is already uploaded here. Thanks anyway. Mrmichaelt (talk) 01:56, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Recent Changes Link Sorta minor but I just noticed this. When you go to the page, there used to be a 'see all' link under the main heading that took you to the more detailed page. But now it's gone. Do you know what happened to it? Mrmichaelt (talk) 04:25, March 12, 2013 (UTC) :Technical Update: March 5, 2013- check the comments section. Aassdddai started a comment thread about the subject you see. A dev replied in that thread "This was removed unintentionally and should be back next week.". Wish I had more of a clue, I don't use Recent Wiki Activity page. I always use Recent Changes page. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 04:35, March 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Ah, yes. I can never find the right update blogs. heh. Thanks. I don't either, on a fluke I was looking at that page. I have the Recent Changes page bookmarked and tend to go there first when I check out the wiki. Mrmichaelt (talk) 04:42, March 12, 2013 (UTC) GB IDW Originally posted on Devilmanozzy's Talk page, However Mrmichaelt would be more likely to know the answer to this one. I was able to get the Paperback ones, do you happen to know if the regular issues are really hard to find?WickedRogue (talk) 04:40, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :In general, they are easy to find on Amazon or eBay. The harder ones like the RI covers might take you longer to find, especially with the ongoing series like Ghostbusters #1 RE covers. Previous mini-series, you shouldn't have a problem. But I can guarantee you, you will never find the Ghostbusters: Infestation #1 RI-B sketch cover nor the Ghostbusters #9 Sketch Cover. If you do, expect to pay a pretty penny (into the hundreds). And also, buyer beware with Ghostbusters RI-B Glow in the Dark cover. The majority online are the defect covers that don't glow. I don't know if IDW is still personally replacing them since it's been a long time since #1 came out. Mrmichaelt (talk) 05:04, March 30, 2013 (UTC) ::Ah ok thanks, can't believe a Glow in the Dark cover was never reissued and fixed. :::You're welcome. No, it was fixed. It just wasn't reissued to comic book shops but the process was at the time, you either have your shop contact IDW and they would swap the defect with the corrected one or if you prefer/bought online, you email IDW directly. Since, 18 issues have come out since - I have no clue if they are still mailing people fixed versions. Mrmichaelt (talk) 07:20, March 31, 2013 (UTC) ::::I was able to get all 4 Cover issues of the 2nd Series and the 4 Paper Backs of Volume 1. I plan to hopefully read all of it soon. I own the 88MPH set and it seems way different from what I have browsed.WickedRogue (talk) 08:42, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::That's cool. The 88MPH set is in its own continuity separate from IDW. For 88MPH they grounded it in the 2000s and used only Ghostbusters as its canon material. This is just my opinion but 88's series plays like the writer didn't like Ghostbusters II and decided to write his own version of a sequel. Mrmichaelt (talk) 09:05, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::: I don't mind the 88 set, the only real disappointment I had with it was they never released a hardcover.WickedRogue (talk) 09:54, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Hello hello im new to this wiki how can i help i have one game and both movies :No thanks. We got everything handled here. Mrmichaelt (talk) 00:50, May 1, 2013 (UTC) ::I feel spaced out reading this. ;) Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 03:10, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Tobin's Guide The NDS is calling it Tobin's Guide in the game. Not sure if your aware of that. It annoys me also, but what can you do? Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 08:13, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :My mistake. Sorry about that. Next time you edit that page, guess you can delete the 'Spirit' part I added a couple minutes ago. Mrmichaelt (talk) 08:19, May 5, 2013 (UTC) A Ghoul or Forgotten Prisoner Please take a look at this and tell me what you think. (Talk:Ghoul (Ghostbusters Sega)) Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:42, October 8, 2013 (UTC) :Done and done. Mrmichaelt (talk) 01:44, October 9, 2013 (UTC) RE: Image Theft/Plagiarism Hello Mrmichaelt. Look I just wanted to apologize to you & Devilmanozzy & to let you two know that I was only trying to improve & help out the Villains Wiki. Besides I always rewrite & clean up everything like a good little boy (just ask my other fellow users who knows I just do that without spite or jealously towards others including trolls & problem users, only respect & pity equally for everybody both good & bad as I have for myself). You how hard it is to write all in perfect English on all these pages & categories & as well as cleanin' things up & puttin' them in order? Your "friend" Gmorto4299, though claimed to be a Ghostbusters fan but he's not honest about it nor talked about it, has blatant disregard for all the rules & our urgent pleas & warnings to ask him to not only to stop copyin' like he did in an extremely poor manner, but also ask him to clean up & rewrite. Me, ResonX & Queen Misery made complaints about him & what he done. & I alone had to clean up the guy's mess since he doesn't respond back nor seem to care. I'm don't have anything against you guys or this wiki. I am a Ghostbusters fan. I friggin' loved Ghostbusters 1 & 2 since I was a kid & I would watch these 2 films whenever I liked. Also not every image on the pages of all I added weren't all copied, for example, the concept art pics of the Gozer Worshippers & my picture of the Cult of Gozer symbol titled "Crest of the Gozer Worshippers.jpg". That is all. Nothing more. Thank you gentlemen & I wanted to wish you both a happy new year. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:00, December 27, 2013 (UTC)